The Guitarist and The Idol Reboot
by FireWhaleMan
Summary: Honoka discovers Yui in a random talent show and the two make plans to do a collaboration. HonoYui


**A/N: Yay I'm back from the dead.**

It was a sunny afternoon; a certain ginger could be found taking a jog around some neighborhood alone. Honoka Kousaka had recently finished an exam the day prior, she wanted to get her minds off the endless hours of mental torture (also known as "studying") she had endured with her childhood friends, Kotori and Umi. As she continued around the neighborhood she saw that there was some sort of show being held, upon closer inspection she realized that it was a talent show. She decided to join the audience, dismissing the negative thoughts that have built over the past week.

As one of the acts walked off the stage the announcer ushered the next contestants, "Thank you very much. Next, number 14. The YuiAzu pair!".

Two girls in red yukatas rushed onto the stage with guitars, one of them had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail, the other one had short brown hair that was tied into a bun. They began their performance with an act in which they introduced themselves and started a short where Yui, who played the senpai, would constantly make mistakes causing Azusa, the kouhai, to consistently hit her on the head with a fan. Everybody in the audience seemed to enjoy the gag, so the duo began to play a song they called, "Fude Pen Boku Pen" the song had a slow tempo and the girls' voices were soft and cute. The entire audience decided to gently clap along and Honoka couldn't help but join in, but just as the first verse ended.

*bells ring* "YuiAzu, thank you. Next, we have Yoneyama Koutaru-san playing the bamboo flute,".

The Duet had their mouths agape and froze mid strum, they blinked a couple times before recollecting themselves and heading backstage as the next guy went on. Honoka was pretty disappointed, after all she was pretty invested in the performance. The idol ended up losing interest in the show after a couple performances and decided to head home. She had the YuiAzu song, or rather the portion of the song she listened to stuck in her head. She took interest in the group and decided to look them up once she got home, unfortunately all search results for 'YuiAzu' proved fruitless, all she could find was the talent show performance that she saw and ended up listening to a part of the song for a while. ' _I wonder if I'll ever run into them again, it'd be nice if they would be able to work together with_ μ's _.'_

 _*Time Skip*_

It was a Saturday and Honoka was reading an idol magazine on a stool behind a counter, after she put in charge of running the shop while her mother was out running an errand. A customer entered as soon as she finished an article on A-rise, "Welcome to Homura Bakery! What could-" The ginger was caught off guard when being greeted by a familiar face.

The customer took a look at pamphlet with store menu, "um yeah could I have three steamed buns?".

The ginger nodded, "yeah sure, I'm sorry but would your name happen to be Yui?".

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows and nodded, "uh yeah, how did you know my name?" she asked, taking a couple steps back.

Seeing this the idol giggled, "It's not like that, I saw your performance a couple days ago at the talent show, you two were amazing!".

The guitarist blushed and rubbed the back of her head, "thanks, it's a shame that we didn't get to finish the song though," she replied, moving in closer.

"You guys still did great, do you have any other songs? I tried looking the two of you up but I couldn't find anything,".

"Well I'm actually in a band called 'After School Tea Time', that's probably why you didn't find anything,"

The ginger thought for a second before going on, "let me introduce myself, my name is Kousaka Honoka and I'm part of a school idol group called 'μ's', I was wondering if you would be willing to do some sort of collaboration with us,".

Yui's eyes began to sparkle, "really? That sounds fun! Sure, I'll ask the other if they want to, oh and my name is Hirasawa Yui," the brunette felt a vibration from her purse, it was her phone , she took a quick glance before looking back at Honoka, "I'm sorry but I better get going,".

"It's alright, oh yeah let me get your order," the ginger walked to the back and put some buns into a bag and handed them over, "that'll be ¥500". After paying the two exchanged numbers and parted ways. As soon as the customer left Honoka pulled out her phone and went onto the muse group chat.

H0nkers: GUUUYS GUUUYS GUESS WHAT!?

Love_Arrow32: What is it Honoka? Did finally memorize the lyrics for our next live?

H0nkers: Nope! :p i think i can get a band to do a collab with us :D

NYAAAAAAAA!: U founda bandnya? wats theyre name? :3

H0nkers: After school tea time

*About 10 minutes pass*  
while the μ's look up the band

N1C0N1C0: They're actually not bad they're gonna be lucky to be working with the legendary idol  
Nico

Alpacabirdz: Nico one of their members actually looks like you

N1C0N1C0: Probably because shes a fan of the universes best idol .｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁´3`❁)｡.｡:+*

Tsundere_Tomato:Yea... Right...

H_R_$H0: Anyways… Will they really do a collaboration with us?

H0nkers: Ye I think so, Hirasawa-chan the main guitarist gave me her phone number /(*^_^*)\

Love_Arrow32: Well if the both of you can figure something out then working together can be fun but try not to bother them.

H0nkers:Kay I'm gotta go a customer just walked in.

Yui walked out of Homura bakery flattered that someone recognized her, she opened up the bag and saw four buns with a note, 'here's an extra one on the house'. The guitarist skipped home in a light mood ' _I'm looking forward to working together!_ '

Yui opened the front door of her house, "Ui I'm home".

Her younger sister was in the middle of preparing dinner. "Welcome back sis, did you remember to by the soy sauce?".

Yui froze and began to scratch the back of her head, Yui forgot all about the soy sauce because of her encounter with Honoka. "Um I brought back some steam buns eheheh".

Ui couldn't help but giggle at her sister's incompetence ' _she really never changes_ '."It's alright I'll just make yakisoba for dinner".

While Ui prepared dinner Yui went to the living room and went on the computer to lookup μ's. Yui wasn't very familiar with Idols, so when she looked up the group she was surprised to see a bunch of school girls singing and dancing in colorful outfits. All of them gave off some sort of cheerful aura, especially Honoka who was practically shining on stage. Yui couldn't help but smile as she watched the group. "Sis dinner's ready!", she called, sticking her head out off the kitchen.

"Alright, I'm coming," Yui walked over to the dining table, as she hummed the tune to Susume Tomorrow.

The two sisters ate dinner while their parents were out of the country...again. Yui was spacing out thinking about the idol group. "Sis you better eat up or your food's gonna get cold".

"Huh? Oh sorry," Yui snapped out of her trance, "is something wrong?" Ui had a concerned look on her face.

"Oh it's nothing, I met a girl from a school Idol group called 'μ's' and she asked me if we can do some sort of collaboration" Yui smiled to reassure Ui.

The younger sister seemed relieved, "μ's? I heard some girls at school talking about them, they seem pretty popular. You really met one of them?"

"Yep I met their leader Kousaka Honoka, she said she saw the talent show I was at with Azunyan and asked me if we could do something together she even gave me her phone number!" Yui's face brightened at the memory she had earlier today

"That's great sis, let me know when your doing a show and I'll bring Jun to watch with me." Ui couldn't help but smile at Yui's cheerful face.

It was the next day and Yui finished all of her classes; she was heading towards the club room with all of her friends waiting for her having their daily teatime. "Commander Ritsu I have news to deliver!" Yui stood tall and saluted.

Ritsu snickered "what is it private?"

"I arranged a collaboration with a school idol group called 'μ's'"

Ritsu fell out of her chair, and Mio spit out her tea on Azusa, while Mugi was as elegant as ever. "S-sorry Azusa but Yui... Y-You got us a chance to work with μ's?" Mio was still trying to regain her composure.

"Geez Mio-senpai that was mean," Azusa pouted "what's so special about this idol group anyway?".

Ritsu scrambled back onto her seat and grabbed Azusa's shoulders " You mean you don't know who μ's are?"

"Actually I don't know who they are either," Mugi made her way around the table and handed Azusa a towel "thanks Mugi," Azusa took the towel to wipe her face.

"Mugi you too? Here I'll show you a video," Ritsu takes out a phone and opens the video for Start:Dash while the rest of the band gathers around. Once the music video ended the banded return to their seats.

"Now that I think about one of the Idols really look like you Azunyan," Yui immediately imagined the two wearing cats ears crowding around her.

"You know the two of us only share the same hair style, we don't really look that much alike..." Azusa sighed. "We're not going to make her wear cat ears either senpai," she says while giving her senior an expectant glare.

"Eheheh..." Yui looks away scratching the back of her head "I would never do of such a thing" Yui said, slowly looking off to the side.

"Anyways... What kind of collaboration are we going to be doing with them?" Mio asks, causing the rest of the band to look at Yui with anticipation.

"Um, we actually didn't really think about it" Yui explained, causing everyone to stumble in disappointment (with the exception of Mugi of course). "Typical Yui, I'm surprised she was even able to get us a gig with μ's" Ritsu sighed.

"But I at least got her phone number so we could call them and plan something out," The airhead explained with a proud look on her face.

"If we're going to do something with μ's then shouldn't we be practicing?" Azusa beamed assuming this would finally get the club to practice and rehearse.

"Azusa's right we should practice so we can keep up with the idol group" Mio explained who, alongside Azusa began to get their instruments.

"But we don't have anything to practice, we don't even know what kind of song we're gonna play with them" Ritsu complained, refusing to move from her seat. The band spent the rest of the day going through their 'club activities'.

 **A/N: Happy Birthday Honk! I had some issues with the original Fanfiction so I decided to rewrite the whole thing, and hopefully it'll end up better than before**


End file.
